Hope is a Fleeting Desire
by brittyvj
Summary: Rin is a beaten, scared and running for her life. After her adoptive father beat and killed her mother Rin gets away and finds safety. The detective that is assigned to her case is the only chance she has to put away her mother's killer and to be safe herself. But its kinda hard to help someone who cant talk for themselves. Rated M for language and subjects.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfiction and I love Sesshomaru and Rin parings. Since there's not too many of them being written anymore I thought I'd try my hand at it. I would appreciate any helpful suggestions to any problems you see with the story.

Please read and review

I don't own Inuyasha and im only ganna claim the idea for the story if its good. Lol

Rin sat on the bed curled into herself, trembling in fear. The storm outside was relentlessly beating against the window that sat opposite to her bed. She didn't have to listen hard to hear them arguing. The yells, screams, pleas for it all to stop were echoed in her head as her voice silently joined along. It was clockwork by now.

School would let out at 4:00 and she would have about 20 minutes to walk straight home or else her mother would yap at her. Though she never came home after 4:20. She knew what would happen if she did and hated putting her mom in that position. Hotaru, her adoptive father, wouldn't try to hit Rin unless he was extremely intoxicated or high. Aio, her adoptive mother always came to her rescue.

The sky raged war against anything that stood in its path. The streetlights suffocating under the heavy down pour. Unable to breath in any of the precious air that flowed around.

Hotaru hadn't always been like this. When Hotaru and Aio Sunada had first adopted Rin when she was 5, they had been a loving and carefree couple. The couple had waited for Hotaru to be done with his military career before they had any kids. When the time came for them to start trying, they were not able to have children themselves. They soon tried their hand in the adoption process and not long after they found an adorable brown haired browned eyed little girl in need of a home

"All you fucking care about is that little bitch upstairs!" Thunder exploded with an unforgiving voice to all that was around.

Rin heard a loud thud and rushed downstairs. Next to what once was a wall, which held pictures of a younger Rin and other family member, lay her mother facing opposite direction. Snakingly, she slowly lifted her gaze from her mother's limp form to her father's large dilated midnight black eyes.

"She did it herself. I didn't even push her that hard. You know how she overreacts", he said as he slowly started towards her.

Without any hesitation Rin took off towards the front door.

Her heart beat pumped violently in her ears as she ran towards her salvation.

-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-

Time slowed as Rin's feet slammed against heavily carpeted floor.

-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-

One foot after the other. The 20 paces it took to travel from the ruined living room wall to the front door stretched further and further away as Hotaru's increasing footsteps became closer.

Rin's finger tips barely grazed the handle to freedom before Hotaru reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair and roughly yanked her head towards his face.

"Where are you going?! You think I did this? That it's my fault!" A storm of insults flew from his mouth. The words not even registering in her mind. Only one thing in her mind as he violently shuck her. _Get outside. Get away. Find a way. He won't stop until he has you on the ground like mom too! _

A painful fist bought her back to the present, "Look at me when I speak to you, you ungrateful little winch!" Another windstorm of fist touched every inch of her insight.

A weak gasp was the only sound that escaped her lips. Though her body was limp against the downpour of fist and feet that bruised and smashed against her. Rin's mind stubbornly searched for a way out.

Hotaru was unforgiving in his rage as he picked her small body up and tossed her against the glass table.

Pain surged through Rin's body, but she was a survivor would fight with everything she had to get away. The blood pumped even louder in her ears. If she wasn't already in so much pain the loud booming sound in her body probably would have giving her the mother of all migraines. As she quickly scrambled backwards only to have Hotaru's booted foot slam into her chest and force her against the bottom part of the sofa, now covered in jagged sharp glass.

The house was deadly silent as he slowly began his approach. The only sound besides his heavy unsteady breaths was the loud raging weather that relentlessly trudged on through the night.

_Find something, anything that I could use to distract long enough to get away! If I don't do something quick I'll die!_

Rin's hand grazed over the metal leg of what use to hold up the glass table. As quick as her damaged arm could manage. She swung and made contact with Hotaru's unguarded side. The surprise attack allowing her the precious few seconds she needed to run outside into the frenzied storm that beat against the outside world.

Dog tired, Rin ran further and further into the night. Not knowing caring where she ran, only that it was away from her childhood home. Red and blue light diligently fought back against the terrors of the night as loud sirens made their way closer towards her. Rain poured down on her. Bashing against her already withered limbs. A trail of blood and tears followed behind her drenched figure.

A hand reached out and sized her arm as Rin let out a blood curling scream.

"shhh shh its okay we're here to help", Recognizing the familiar black uniform, Rin allowed her body to succumb to the weariness that plagued her injured body and let the known world slip away as she entered a unconscious state.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I wanted this chapter to focus less on Rin give more information to some sketchy parts in the first chapter. So there won't be a lot of screen time for the pretty brunette

Okay so I don't want to confuse any one, but in italics are the thoughts of the characters. If it that still confuses anyone just let me know.

Is it weird that im writing this story while listening to Disney princess music? Lol nothing like a bunch a cheerful teenagers singing about true love to pump out a creative abuse.

Rin stared off into space as she sat in the cold metal chair next to a random officer's desk. Last night's events still turning through her mind.

Though with a mask of emotionless indifference, she quietly listened in on the officers' conversation a few paces away from her. The officers wrote off her silence as emotional shock produced by prior events. The little the law enforcers knew about Rin was given to them by an elderly couple that live next door to the Sunada house hold.

"Hey Jones what did the neighbors say about the Sunadas", said Officer Kazu who was assigned with gathering information on the girl and her family. So far all he had was a statement from the neighbors that lived nest to the Sunada home. And while the information they provided was helpful, the testimony of the Sunada girl would benefit the case much more that what the neighbors were able to hear over the storm.

Mr. and Mrs. Kobayashi had lived in the neighborhood for the past twenty. They were ordinary people that lived everyday ordinary lives. Mr. Kobayashi had met Mrs. Kobayashi at the young age of twenty-six, fell in love, married, had a child and now lived peacefully together in their two bedroom home. When the Sunada family moved in next door eleven years ago, the older couple welcomed them into the area with open arms. Mrs. Kobayashi had taken an immediate liking to the quite brown eyed Sunada daughter who bore a startling resemblance to their own daughter. The two wives would often meet over brunch and have outings together while the older woman would relentlessly spoil young Rin with gifts and treats. Though Mrs. Kobayashi always harbored a slight uneasiness for Hotaru. As the families grew closer, The Kobayashis easily fit into a grandparent's position for Rin. But, as time wore on the two families grew distance with the start of Hotaru's strange behavior. The elders not knowing how to respond with the younger family's sudden change in behavior. For all that the Kobayashis did to remain close to the young family was met with lukewarm promises of invitations to family dinners and halfhearted meetings outside. Soon even that disappeared and was replaced by frightened glances and complete avoidance. So to remain good neighbors and to keep out of the other family life, The Kobayashis abide by new unspoken rules and left the family to they're own devices. Still, as the years passed, whenever Mrs. Kobayashi would see Rin or Aio she always gave an encouraging smile or friendly wave.

"Nothing much really to help with the case. Lady Kobayashi said the two families were really close when that girl over there was young but started drifting away when the Dad started acting strange. Had the girl and victim on some sort of time schedule. Said she had suspected the Sunada Dad was bad news and had even seen a bruise or two on our victim but never said anything as courtesy to Aio Sunada", said Jones as he read off of his notes. He shifted his gaze to the teenage girl sitting in the chair next to his partner's desk.

_Poor girl is still sitting there staring at the wall. _Rin had been in the same position since the officers picked her up off the street. Mr. Kobayashi had heard the argument take place at the Sunada household. Aio Sunada's screams and please were caught over the thunderous rain storm. When the older couple heard the loud crash, they didn't falter calling law enforcement in fear of Rin and Aio's safety. Though they're interference was late regarding Mrs. Aio, the officers were able to pick up Rin. The couple also provided much needed information about the young teen that they were not able to get from the girl herself.

_An orphan again with no one to turn to. _Officer Kazu thought about the girls poor circumstances. Even now a full day after the incident, she just sat and stared off into space. A face set in stone devoid of any emotion. Cloudy brown eyes swimming in sorrow. Kazu turned and headed to his partner jones desk that faced his. Although the girl seemed to in another world, it didn't feel right to discuss where to put her for the next couple of days.

Kazu leaned toward Jones and said in a quieted tone, "Im going to get started on the paperwork to get child services down here. I don't know where the girl will go. She doesn't have any family on record except for the deceased mother and Lord knows she ain't going back to the father".

"Yeah I heard Detective Shu was assigned to this case and you know how he gets when the preliminary work isn't done", Jones whispered back.

Where Rin ended up next would depend on what her case worker and Detective decided. Since Hotaru had fled the home before the police got to the scene, where she ended up was crucial even though she had not reviled any information to help the case yet.


End file.
